


Tied and Teased

by WhateverVivie



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, Orgasm Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhateverVivie/pseuds/WhateverVivie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC wants Tom to tie her up and tease her. He does - more than she ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tied and Teased

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Tom. No one does. But, if we could.... Anyway. It's a work of fiction. Just kinky, kinky fiction.

She woke slowly, the ropes tied to the headboard rubbing roughly against her wrists, as she stretched on the bed. The long, thin fingers stroking her inside her panties slid easily against her, and she whimpered as the previous evening's activities rushed back to mind. Laying on her stomach, she arched her back and dug her knees into the bed, pushing herself closer to those slick fingers, trying for more friction, hoping Tom would finally let her have some satisfaction. His low laugh was almost too quiet as he pulled away, teasing her as he had for hours the night before. 

She had shared her fantasy of being tied and teased, but she never thought he would have taken it so far. Judging by the bright light streaming through the slats of the window blinds, it was mid-morning. Last she had known, it was 4 AM. And, she still hadn't cum. 

She whined through the soft, fresh gag that must have been replaced since last night. 

"What do you want?" Tom asked. His fingers gently returning to her, sliding slowly up and down. Her hips rocked in sync with his fingers, and she was almost ready to cry again. "I can't help you unless you tell me." The teasing in his voice pushed her body's need higher. She grunted in frustration and tried to turn her head from side to side to see his face. He remained out of view, then straddled himself on the backs of her thighs. While one hand expertly tantalized her, his other slid up her back, clutching her neck, and held her down. "Oh, poor thing.... Can't talk with that in your mouth, can you? You think you'd get used to it with all the things you've had in that mouth."

She loved when he spoke like this, his posh accent so dirty and defiling. She craved it, almost as much as she craved the large, thick cock which currently rested along the curve of her bottom. 

Adjusting his hand at her neck, he tugged slightly at the gag. "Tell me," he said.

Gulping in a large, fresh breath, she mewed, "Pleeeeease!"

Bending down to lay upon her back, pressing his cock against her wet and waiting slit, he whispered in her ear, "Please, what?"

Inhaling again, she begged, "Please let me cum! Please! PLEASE!"

His hand returned the gag to her mouth, and he licked her from her jawbone to her temple, his breathing hitching as he pushed forward ever so slightly. "Soon," he teased. He moved both of his hands to her sides and slipped them slowly beneath her, his fingers whispering against the underside of each breast. Sliding them slowly up to and circling her nipples, he added, "If you think you've been a good girl."

Tears pricked at her eyes from the frustration. She needed a release and soon. She hadn't ever been teased this long in her life. When she had suggested it, she had imagined an hour, at most - not the entire evening and on into the next morning. Even the candles he had lit the night before were past their limits and had extinguished - while she was still burning.

She shut her eyes, pleading with him physically, her hips rocking against him, her breasts pushing into his hands, to just let her go. Tom breathed heavily into her ear again as he thrust himself into her. She gasped and thrust back in quick, repeated little motions, wanting more, harder and faster. "Aren't we greedy? Shh, we have all day, love." A cry mangled its way out of her throat, and he withdrew and thrust again, making sure to avoid the one spot he knew she needed him to touch. He repeated this every few seconds, although he could have pounded her into the bed, and she still would not have cum - her release only attainable through that small pearl hidden above her slit. But, this, this was her version of foreplay, and he loved to play with her, over and over again, long after he had received his release multiple times. 

Her thighs and arms were shaking, and Tom knew he had been cruel to let it go this long. His hands slid from her breasts, past her stomach, and skipped over her mound, resting along her bikini line. "I'm going to turn you over now, love, okay?" he whispered. She nodded furiously, as he rolled her onto her back. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist to pull him toward her, her thighs shaking even further. She strained at the ropes above her and begged him with her tear-filled eyes. He maintained contact with her glassy eyes, then tore her delicate, soaked panties from her body. "Look how fucking wet you are." He threw the panties over his shoulder, then gripped her ankles and removed them from his waist. "Oh, sweetie, you don't want that, do you?" He crawled backwards on the bed, bringing her ankles with him. His hands stole their way up her calves and rested on her knees. He pressed them to the sides, letting her legs fall apart, allowing some of the quaking to settle. His head dipped, and he could see how he had affected her through the night - the mixture of him and her - both dry and ever so wet - lay as evidence in her folds and thighs. One finger slid beneath her clit and stroked down and around her opening. She screamed through the gag and bucked her hips. She was so close; he could smell her and see every part of her quivering. He knew what he had to do to make this worth her while, so she would let him do this again. "Now, tell me, my little slut," Tom breathed into her wet waiting lips, "have you been a good girl?" He reached up and tugged the gag down out of her mouth, allowing her voice free reign. 

"Yes! Yes, I've been a very good girl!" she whined.

"I would have to agree," he smiled. "Now, just give me a few more minutes, and you'll see just how good I think you've been."

He dipped his head once more, and she immediately expected his lips to be upon her. But, he still waited, breathing and blowing directly on her, heating her up even more. "Tooooommmm, PLEEEEEASE!"

His hands spread her legs at her thigh and torso juncture, and she felt a roughness finally graze her. She gasped and tightened her eyelids, grinding into him. She looked down and saw him rubbing his scruff from his chin in little circles around her clit, pushing harder into her with each completed circle. He then dragged his chin down her slit, licking her with the underside of his tongue until he entered her with it. He circled her insides, then led the way back up her slit with his nose, scratching her thighs and lips along the way with the scruff from his cheeks and chin. Up, circle, press, slide, lick, circle, enter, scratch, repeat. After only a few of these motions, she could take no more. She rocked her hips into his face, cumming harder than ever before, her breathing faster than ever before, her voice keening and screaming his name like never before. She finally had her release, her thighs clasped around his head, then falling away. 

But, he wasn't done. He grasped her thighs and began again. She cried out, too sensitive to the touch, and tried to scoot away. His arms wrapped around her thighs, pulling her to his face. He licked slowly around her lips, then circled her favorite spot. He continued his new routine through another orgasm, then another, until she could no longer tell if they were different orgasms or just prolonging the same one over and over again. Her voice cracked and became one long, drawn out moan, as she jerked and rolled in his arms. Finally, he crawled up her body, untying her wrists but then holding them down on either side of her head. He spread her legs with his knees, and thrust inside her harder than ever before, hitching himself to rub against her clit on each stroke in and out of her sensitive mound. She came shortly after, and he filled her one final time, before collapsing on her and rolling to her side.

Tom pulled her close, kissing her hair, temple, cheeks, eyes, neck, and mouth. She trembled as she nestled into his neck. 

"See? I told you you were a good girl," he said as he rubbed her back and closed his eyes. 

Smiling and nestling closer, her own eyes closing to finally, truly rest, she asked breathily, "I wonder what you would do if I were a bad girl...." Tom's devious chuckle was all the answer she needed.


	2. Tied Tom and Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OFC wants "revenge" on Tom for tying her up and teasing her for way longer than she had intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tom. No one does. But, if we could.... Anyway. It's a work of fiction. Just kinky, kinky fiction.

Was it really revenge? After all, she had asked him to tie her up and tease her. But, he had been merciless. Sweetly, deliciously merciless. She had never orgasmed that intensely or for that long in her life. It was amazing. It was punishing. It needed to be repeated. But, first, a gauntlet would have to be thrown....

Knowing his competitive nature, she knew if she did nothing, he would make her wait for that exquisite torture. His schedule also didn't allow for many all-night lovemaking sessions, so she would have to push his hand. It had been two weeks, and she was nearing an all-consuming frustration. He had no time, and getting herself off was not doing the trick. If it weren't for the four-day weekend ahead of them, she would have suffered all the more. But, now, he would. 

She smiled as he laid there. He looked so angelic with his hair growing out, and he had let his natural color return. His blond curls would be excellent for grabbing. Her breath was becoming shallower and more rapid at her next thoughts. 

He had gone to bed early a couple of hours before, and he was obviously dreaming with his eyes shifting back and forth under his lids. Not to mention that amazing hard-on he was sporting. She knew she had a bit of time to get ready. She reached around the bed for the ropes he had kept attached "for future use" and slowly worked them over his wrists.

Her laughter tinkled softly as she leaned back and studied her handiwork. His toned arms rested comfortably above his head with his wrists crossed and tied to the headboard. His sweet face relaxed and unsuspecting. Her gaze trailed down his sculpted nakedness of his chest, abs, and past his barely-there happy trail to his very large, thick, and erect cock waiting for attention. 

Resisting her need to touch him, she made her way to the bathroom and re-entered completely prepared a few minutes later.

"Tom?" She breathed into his ear, as she climbed onto the bed, straddling him. She rested herself on his powerful upper thighs, making sure her belly slid upwards against his cock. 

He grunted and shifted his hips in his sleep.

"Oh, Tooooommmm...?" She said again, accompanied by her nails dragging lightly across his exposed neck. 

He blinked slowly, smiling up at her face. "Darling, what time is it? Did I miss my alarm for my run?" He began to stretch his arms, and it was then that she smiled at his awareness. He woke up fully and quickly. "What are you doing?" he asked. 

"It's called revenge, sweetie. Did you think I'd let you get away with what you did?"

Confusion set in his eyes. “Get away with…? But, that's what you wanted! You asked for that!" He was twisting his wrists, trying to escape. 

She slapped his face lightly and said, "Now, that may be true, sweetheart, but even you admit it was extreme. So, let this be a little payback, huh?" She slid further up until her breasts were in his face. His gaze looked down, and he smiled. She cocked an eyebrow at him and asked, "Are you going to be a good boy?"

His smile grew bigger, and he lifted his face into her cleavage. "Oh, hell, yes!"

She pulled off of him, dragging and wiggling herself along the way. She stood in full view next to the bed where he could see her Fuck Me Red corset pushing her tits up and out, the black garter straps attached to shiny, black stockings, and the itty bitty black g-string that was an awful excuse for panties. All leading to her matching red stilettos.

His cock was straining more than it was a minute before, and she giggled as she let her hair down. "Are you ready?" she asked. 

"Fuck, yes!"

She picked up her phone, hit play, and the Bluetooth speakers began playing Pink's “Oh My God" after she tossed her phone to the side. She slowly moved her hips to the music, never breaking eye contact. Her hands slid slowly up her hips and waist as she walked back toward the bed. She turned her back to him and lifted one leg. Over her shoulder, she whispered, "I've been practicing my yoga." She winked and directed her matching red stiletto heel to slide up to her panties. Bracing with one arm against the bedside table, she hooked the heel in the g-string and slowly extended her leg. The fabric snapped, and Tom jumped and shivered at the sight and sound. She smiled, switched legs, and hooked her other heel in to snap the flimsy fabric. They watched her panties float to the floor. 

"Oh, no! Look what happened!" she pouted playfully. 

His eyes were wild, and she knew if his hands were free, he'd be jerking himself off furiously.

She faced him again, and climbed onto the bed, putting a knee oh either side of his face. Grabbing his curls, she said, "Now, if I remember correctly, you came over and over again while I laid there just taking it. For hours. Right?"

"Yes, Mistress!" he yelped. 

"Mistress? Well, that's new. Do you want me to take you like you took me? I don't have quite the equipment, sweetheart." Her sudden grasp on his cock made him jerk upwards. 

"Oh, god," he whimpered and shut his eyes quickly. 

"We will talk about that later. For now... you owe me. Don't you?"

"Yes, Mistress."

She loved the control but was surprised at how quickly the two of them could easily accept the switch in roles. She would definitely have to do this again.

Even as she lowered herself down to his face, he was already lifting up to taste her. As she rocked forward, the first burning of an orgasm began to work her. He licked at her wetness and between her lower lips feverishly. The tip of his tongue glided easily over her wet slit to her clitoris. He sucked it into his mouth and shook his head back and forth.

She gasped and slapped him lightly again and pulled on his curls. ”Hey, what was that you said last time? We have all night? Don't rush it. Unless you plan on making me cum as many times as you did that night." She thrust his mouth back against her. He groaned into her, and that surprisingly set off her first orgasm. She rocked on his face, back and forth, drenching him in her juices, the feeling of his evening scruff prolonging the orgasm even further. 

"Oh, good boy!" she exclaimed as she rested against the headboard. "That's one."

He groaned again, continuing to lick her, pushing the tip of his tongue up to her clit. She leaned back and began rocking again. She circled his face as he plunged his tongue inside her pussy. Her hands fell behind her to grasp his thighs. His tongue fell away, and he took a deep breath. Their eyes met, and he stuck out his tongue, letting her know he was still wanting to be used. 

"Oh, you really are a good boy, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mistress, I am. I'm whatever kind of boy you want me to be.”

She rolled off the bed and stood watching him. "Good boys should be rewarded." He nodded vigorously in agreement. She reached for the black laces holding together her corset, and slowly pulled them loose. She undid the first few eyelets and gazed at him. “Should I keep going?”

“Yes!”

She undid the remainder of the laces, holding the corset up against her breasts. Her hands massaged herself to the music, and she slowly pulled the corset away and let it drop to the floor as she turned her back to him. His whimper was loud, and she could hear his hips move on the bed. She kept her hands on her breasts as she turned back. She leaned over him and rubbed her breast-filled hands against his face. He turned to kiss between her hands and tried to nudge her fingers away from his treasure. “You haven’t demanded anything, have you? You know you need to stay good don’t you?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Climbing back on the bed, she straddled him once more. Seating herself on his abdomen, she felt his cock poking her ass. She released her breasts into his face, and he licked and sucked every bit he could. Her nipples were very sensitive from the frustration she had suffered, and his eager tongue and lips only made her burn more. He took first one nipple into his mouth completely, sucking as hard as he could while she ground circles against his lower belly. He gulped, whined, and thrust his hips, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“Hey!” Another slap. “If you stop, I stop. Got it?” 

Knowing what was coming - and hoping it was him very soon - he repeated his new mantra, "Yes, Mistress.” He sought her other nipple. He sucked and bit and dragged his tongue across her tip.

Not able to take much more, she yanked his curls and pulled back. She swiveled on belly and repositioned herself with her knees on either side of him again, only this time, she was facing his cock.

She let her hips fall back as she grasped his near-bursting cock. Once his tongue made its first slow lick from her clit to the base of her slit, she took him in her mouth. The pre-cum was already present, and she tasted it happily. He wouldn't last long, but then again, with his mouth, neither would she. The two of them rocked together; her hips sliding her labia against his tongue, hitting her clit EVERY.... DAMN.... ooh.... TIME...! His hips jerked upward into her mouth and throat seeking his ultimate release. She grasped the base and slowly twisted it, as she sucked him in to the back of her throat. Up. And… down. Up. And… down. He was twitching, so she slowed. When she slowed, he pressed his tongue farther and harder against her. When she refused to pick up the pace, he rubbed his nose against her clit and circled. Her thighs clasped his head, and she dug in further. "Oh, Tom, honey! I'm gonna cum!" 

Her hips bucked against him, and he lapped at her lower lips, drinking whatever he could. She let go of his cock, threw her head back, and screamed, "Oh, god, yes! Yes! YESSSSS!" before falling forward against his stiff cock. 

She waited a minute until she felt she could stand, then rolled off of Tom and the bed and stood. She grabbed those gloriously angelic blond curls and pulled his head back. "Tommy, that was phenomenal!" She bent and kissed his neck, then turned away to the bathroom. 

Tom waited a moment. "Mistress...?"

She popped out fully dressed again. "Sorry, sweetie. I forgot to mention I've got girls' night. We're meeting at Jenna's at midnight. I'll see you in the morning. Okay?"

Toms eyes bulged. "What? No! This is not okay! What about me?"

She smiled as she picked up her panties. "Oh, sweetheart, I didn't forget about you! Here." She stuffed her ripped panties in his mouth and kissed his cheek. "Thank you again. It really was fantastic. I'll 'take care' of you in the morning."

She winked at him as she closed the door on his shocked face, knowing this would not be the end of it.

As she locked the front door, she could hear Tom yell out her name and something about revenge. 

She sure hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

Her footfalls were quiet as she tiptoed across the soft plush carpet. Tom was sleeping, and judging by the position of his arms, he was still tied to the bed. Biting her lips to keep from giggling, she carefully balanced herself with her arms. The buzz from girls’ night out was still strong, and she didn’t want to risk waking Tom… yet.

She kicked off her heels on her side of the bed, as Tom turned slightly in his sleep, arms still above his head. She slid off her tight little dress, bra, and panties, letting them fall to the floor. Tom’s soft breathing was deep and even; he was definitely asleep. For a moment, she thought now would be the best time to wake him and tease him further but decided the buzz she was still experiencing wouldn’t do it justice. She curled up to Tom and quickly fell asleep.

Tom knew exactly when she had come home and every movement she made, including the second she was asleep. Carefully unhitching the rope he had slipped out of earlier that night, he tied them around her wrists and attached them to the headboard. She would wake up to quite the surprise. Tom smiled wickedly and kissed her soft arm nearest him. 

When the sun had begun to shine through the windows and directly into her eyes, she knew something was off. The previous night’s activities: tying up Tom, girls’ night out of dancing and drinking, then finally falling into a deep sleep next to a tied-up Tom, all formed a blur. She blinked a few times and felt a ticklish sensation on her inner thigh. Trying to reach it, she realized her predicament: her wrists, bound above her head, and Tom, between her legs. 

“Good morning, love.”

Oh, no. Not again. She was supposed to be teasing HIM, not the other way around! She yanked on the ropes, chafing slightly.

“Ah, ah. None of that. You wondered what would happen if you were a bad girl. Well, darling, you’re about to find out.” His smile, more of a smirk, sent a shiver through her, and she could feel herself wetten instantly. 

Tom slid another bit of rope around each ankle, spreading her wide with very little slack.

“Now, how should I begin? Last time, I gagged you, didn’t I?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

“For the neighbors’ sake, we’ll probably have to do that again, but first….” He climbed over her, straddling her chest, bearing his own weight with his knees and his arms against the headboard. “Open.” 

Remembering this was exactly what she had wanted, she smiled and did as she was told. Her lips parted slightly, and Tom pressed his thumb against her bottom lip as he guided his large cock into her waiting mouth.

Her eyes closed as he slid slowly along her tongue. “Keep your eyes open, darling. I want to see every moment of you seeing me fuck you.” Her eyes opened instantly, and she blushed deeply. He began to pump into and against the back of her throat. “Oh, come now. You can’t be embarrassed after all we’ve done, can you? After all, you have been very naughty, asking to be teased and then ‘getting revenge.’ That filthy mouth has done more than even I know, hasn’t it?” He grasped her hair and tilted her head back to take him more fully. He thrust a few more times then pulled out slowly, letting the pre-cum settle on her tongue.

“You know what bad girls get?” he asked. She shook her head, licking her lips, not daring to take her eyes off of his. “Bad girls get spanked.” Her eyes widened. It had been talk between them about spanking but never actually done. Tom deftly untied her ankles and helped her flip over onto her front, retying her ankles when she was in position. 

“Tom, I’m not sure….”

“Darling, I didn’t ask you if you were sure. Bad girls don’t get a choice, do they?”

“…No,” she whispered, knowing she wanted it anyway.

Tom stepped away for a moment then returned with a soft satin tie. Placing it around her eyes, she shivered again. “This is only temporary. But, my, my, you are enjoying this, aren’t you? Is that why you did what you did? So that I would have to treat you like a bad girl?”

“Yes, Tom,” she admitted.

“Mmm,” he smiled. “Well, sweetheart, you are getting exactly what you wanted.” 

For a few minutes, the room went silent, the only sounds were her breathing and heartbeat, both of which were increasing in pace and volume. “T-Tom?”

Nothing.

“Tom? Are you going to—?”

SMACK!

His hand rang out against her bottom, sending a tingle through her body. The fingertips of one hand drifted down, then up her thighs, along her back to her neck, where he leaned down. “You will be patient, my bad girl, and let me punish you in the way I see fit. Understand?”

“Y-yes,” she sighed.

His fingers continued down the side of her neck, up and down her jawline, across to her mouth. His thumb slipped between her lips, and she sucked greedily. 

SMACK!

She squealed, and her breathing increased yet again. Tom’s spanking hand dipped down to her pussy to find it quivering and wet. He flicked her clit once, twice, all while pumping his thumb inside her mouth. “You dirty, dirty girl. Getting all wet and open for me. You do know that if you enjoy it, it’s not really a punishment, yes?”

She nodded, moaning as he thrust two fingers all the way into her. He pumped her several times, rubbing his thumb over her clit.

Then, he stepped away. Her breath and heartbeat measured the time he was gone, and he was gone too long. 

She was just about to say something when the bed dipped underneath her. “Good girl,” he cooed. “You’re learning, aren’t you?” She nodded, and he placed his fingers in her mouth, allowing her to taste her desire for him. “Now, THAT is naughty.” SMACK! SMACK! Both his hands grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed her in circles. “I like you naughty.” SMACK! “But, you, my dear, are enjoying this too much.” His hands dipped again and spread her open. His hard cock sat at her entrance. “Now, what is a good punishment for you? Hmm? I think I know.” SMACK! SMACK! He thrust in to the hilt, then pulled out slowly. He thrust again hard, then pulled out even more slowly. Every few thrusts, he dipped the head of his cock over her clit, circling it, driving her mad. She thrust back as much as she could while being restrained, but he was too thorough. She was at his mercy. He was a patient lover, and she was not; they had just begun, and she had many more hours to go….


End file.
